


Limited Time Offer: Double Reward Points

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dom Castiel, Dom Jimmy Novak, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Impact Play, M/M, Panties-Wearing Dean Winchester, Sex Club, Spitroasting, Sub Dean Winchester, Team Dean's Red Ass, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Dean has been a very good boy, so Castiel rewards him with a trip to a sex club, where he’s prepared a special surprise: Jimmy.





	Limited Time Offer: Double Reward Points

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderThighsMish (Voib)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/gifts).



> Written for the [SPN Kink Christmas Exchange.](https://spnkinkchristmas.tumblr.com/)

Dean was doing his best not to squirm, but it was hard. His Sir had dressed him up in his best satin panties, the deep green ones that matched his eyes, and usually Dean loved them because they provided a delicious friction against his cock. But right now he was kneeling at Sir’s feet, limited to simply watching the show and not getting any physical stimulation was driving him mad.

He briefly glanced up, biting his lips. Sir seemed fully engrossed in the show, so Dean shifted incrementally, trying to simultaneously move the panties and press his heel against the butt plug he was wearing.

But before he could succeed, there was a hand in his hair, tugging painfully. “That’s three, Dean,” his Sir informed him in a calm, collected voice. And Dean didn’t understand how he could still be so casual, so unaffected by their surroundings.

He looked up at Sir and pleaded with his eyes, but there was another painful tug on his hair. “Eyes up front, pet. Watch the show.”

They were at a high end club and the stage was currently occupied by a man wearing a black leather mask expertly flogging a girl on a cross. He was swinging with both arms, a flogger in each hand. She’d already been spanked and paddled and Dean assumed this was the grand finale.

A lot of the other subs in the audience were allowed to please their respective dominants, some even getting fucked, others were at least played with. Dean felt like he was the only one being denied and he was getting pitying looks from the other subs. It was humiliating. Like he’d done something wrong when he was trying so hard to be good. 

Dean risked another glance at Sir and found him obviously hard underneath his dress pants. His mouth watered and he wished nothing more than to be allowed to please him. Maybe not even suck. He’d be satisfied to just hold Sir’s cock between his lips, feel the weight on his tongue and inhale his scent with every breath he took.

A finger was snapped in his face and Dean blushed, head quickly swivelling back to watch the show. “That’s four, Dean. You know, I took you here as a reward, so I’d be grateful if you at least enjoyed the show.”

Dean whimpered. It was true. Sir preferred to play at home. He didn’t like sharing Dean, which was endearing and something Dean usually appreciated, but Dean also liked showing off how good he was. Getting rewarded for good behaviour in front of an audience was the best rush.

So he tried. Dean straightened his back and admired the dom’s technique, wishing it was him up on that stage. But instead of the faceless man, it would be Sir stroking him with the lashes. Oh, how good the flogger would feel on his warmed up skin.

He almost started squirming again, but instead, he spread his knees further apart to not even have the opportunity for friction. “Good boy,” Sir remarked, hand back in his hair. But it was stroking him playfully. A reward for good behaviour and Dean soaked it up, preening.

Sir moved and suddenly his foot was between Dean’s legs, his dress shoe pressing against the plug rhythmically. Up and down and up and down and up and down. Dean fought all his instincts and rigidly stayed calm, letting Sir do as he pleased but not seeking out his own pleasure wantonly.

“There’s my very good boy.” Sir praised, caressing his cheek before playing with his hair again. “Keep watching the show,” Sir reminded him gently, but Dean didn’t need the reminder. He was. He was a good boy. Eyes up front.

The floggers fell down and the dom on stage reached for a riding crop instead. Dean’s breath hitched and the girl on stage started begging. Dean wasn’t so sure if she was begging for the crop or pleading to be let go. He only knew that he’d love to switch places with her.

Thankfully his Sir hadn’t stopped petting him and he revelled in the touch. It grounded him and kept him from jumping up and begging to trade places. The dom targeted the girl’s breasts and then flicked her between her legs multiple times, making Dean’s mouth water, before he threw the crop on the ground carelessly and finished her off with his fingers. The girl came with a scream and the dom made her lick his fingers clean, before bowing and stepping off the stage.

Dean frowned a little, but then someone else stepped up to help the sub down and comfort her. Since the show was over, he craned his head back, looking at Sir curiously. His Sir leaned down and kissed Dean’s forehead. He’d stopped playing with Dean’s plug and Dean keenly felt the loss. He tried to close his legs, but Sir sharply tugged his hair again. A warning.

Dean corrected himself and stayed still, happy when Sir smiled at him. “Did you enjoy the show, my love?” Dean nodded. “Bet you wish it was you up there though, huh?” Dean bit his lip, unsure if he should answer truthfully. He did and the anonymous dom intrigued him, but at the same time, it wasn’t Sir. A thought which scared and excited him at the same time.

“I’m proud of how you behaved yourself,” Sir praised. “You deserve the reward I have planned.” Dean’s eyes lit up. Yes. Yes, he’d been so good. So good for Sir. His excitement must have shown, because Sir chuckled, ruffling his hair. 

“Come on,” Sir commanded, reattaching Dean’s leash and giving it a small tug. “I booked us a private room.” Dean eagerly scrambled along on his hands and knees, revelling in the shift and slide of the plug in his ass and his panties finally having the desired effect on his cock.

**

Castiel entered the code to the playroom he had booked, leading Dean inside. He was just about to prepare Dean for what was to come, when the door from the other side of the room – there for staff and security reasons – opened and the dom they’d just witnessed on stage strode in.

“Urg, dammit,” Jimmy cursed, taking off the leather mask. “Only for you, Cas. I swear. These things are awful. I’m sweating like a pig under here.”

Castiel gasped in outrage. “Jimmy,” he scolded. “You’ve ruined my surprise.”

“Oh.” Jimmy shrugged with a chagrined smile and a glance at Dean. “Sorry?”

Dean was clutching Castiel’s pant leg and tugging on it incessantly. Castiel sighed and knelt down next to his pet. Dean was fully alert and obviously out of subspace. But the fact that he was still asking for permission to speak made Castiel proud. “You may speak, Dean.”

“He…” Dean pointed at Jimmy, then back at Castiel. “You… What the fuck?”

“Respect, Dean.” Castiel scolded. “That’s a Five.” He couldn’t really blame him, but rules were rules. Neither of them had officially broken the scene. Dean was glaring at him for it, but he didn’t contest it. His little pain slut was probably even happy with another infraction, even if he didn’t like how he’d earned it.

Dean grunted. “Explain,” he demanded, then seemed to catch himself. “Please? Sir?”

Castiel glared at Jimmy, then focused back on his confused sub, stroking Dean’s hair. It always seemed to calm him down. “Remember I told you how I got into the scene? That I started exploring it with my brother?” He waited for Dean to nod. “Well, I neglected to tell you that Jimmy’s my identical twin.” Castiel wasn’t sure if he’d always planned to surprise Dean with it one day, or if it just didn’t seem necessary at the time.

“I figured as much,” Dean snarked. “Sir.”

Castiel tightened his fingers, giving Dean a painful tug. He wouldn’t take this insolence much longer. “You know how we talked about sharing? And I said I was too jealous for it?” Castiel explained. “Don’t think I didn’t see your face fall. I know all of your desires, pet. Even those you haven’t admitted to yourself yet.” He’d pitched his voice lower, happy to see Dean shiver.

“No, Sir,” Dean quickly replied, placing a hand on Castiel’s cheek. “You’re plenty enough for me. You’re perfect.”

Castiel knew when he being placated, but he appreciated the gesture none the less. He turned his head and kissed Dean’s palm. “Well, I found us a compromise. Sharing with my brother won’t trigger me too badly. It’s basically as if you’re fucking two of me.”

”Hey;” Jimmy protested from where he’d sat down on the bed, watching them hash it out. “I’m my own person, thank you very much.”

“Yes,” Castiel glared at him. Jimmy was brazen and unruly and Castiel should have known he wouldn’t follow along with Castiel’s script. “And I can still throw you back out and chose not to give you a taste of my perfect,” Castiel focused the rest of his speech on Dean. “Desirable very good boy here.”

Dean purred, nuzzling into Castiel’s hand before Castiel resumed massaging his scalp.

“But I promised you a reward, so it’s up to you, pet.” Castiel was pretty sure what Dean’s answer would be, but he was going to give him an out either way. Maybe this was better. He was still mostly clearheaded, so Castiel could be sure of it as opposed to leading him straight into the scene as he’d planned.

“And my reward is…?” Dean cocked his head.

Castiel laughed. “Mostly a surprise still, lovely. But good try. Just know that it’ll involve the both of us.” Dean’s head was still cocked and he seemed deep in thought. “You can decline, Dean. I won’t be mad. You don’t even have to safeword. Just say no now and I’ll take you home and you’ll still get a reward.”

“What? No,” Dean blinked. “I mean, not no. Yes. Please yes.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t hesitating, you were already picturing all the ways we can take you apart, weren’t you?” Dean’s guilty look was all the reply he needed. Castiel chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. Dean responded eagerly and Castiel enjoyed the moment for a while, before he tugged Dean away from him by his hair.

It was his favourite way of communicating the little things and he was happy when Dean had agreed to grow it out a little from the short crop he’d sported when they met. Castiel always suspected that Dean had tried to avoid just this vulnerability before and it meant a lot that Dean trusted him enough to let his guard – and his hair – down a little.

Castiel stood back up, collecting himself and assuming authority. It was time to get back in the scene. “Ok, pet. Starting position.” Castiel waited for Dean to sit up straight, knees apart, hands resting on his thighs, palms up. Then he took a hold of Dean’s forgotten leash again and held it out for Jimmy. “Jimmy, I now present this sub to you, to share and enjoy all he has to offer. He waited for Jimmy to accept the leash and then turned towards Dean. “Be good,” he advised.

“You can call me Master,” Jimmy started.

“Oh hell no,” Castiel protested right away. He knew he was undercutting Jimmy’s authority, but… No.

“The fuck?” Jimmy muttered silently, trying to leave Dean out of it.

“Dean has no master. He is not a slave,” Castiel explained. Besides, he would not put Jimmy on a higher pedestal than he was on. He’d told Dean he was fine with sharing, but it was still a struggle. “He may address you as Dominant or Jimmy.” Castiel offered, briefly considering ‘Mr. Novak’, but that sounded too much like their father and he knew Jimmy would agree.

“Jimmy works, I guess,” His brother conceded. “I’ll earn his respect. And he won’t be able to talk to me anyway. He’ll be too busy screaming.” Jimmy smirked at Dean, whose eyes grew wide.

“Dean,” Castiel addressed his sub. “You will show Jimmy respect and follow his every order as if it was me giving you that order, understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean replied eagerly.

“Likewise Jimmy knows your safewords and he’ll immediately stop if you need us to.” This was the other reason why Castiel would only share with Jimmy. He trusted his brother enough to respect the rules. And he wouldn’t put Dean’s safety in the hands of somebody he didn’t trust himself. “As always, there will be no repercussions if you need to safeword. I want you to enjoy this.” Castiel held Dean’s gaze until he was satisfied it had settled in, then he nodded. It was time to begin.

**

Castiel settled down on the edge of the bed and placed a pillow on the ground, pointing at it. Dean knew this meant he’d spend a considerable amount of time on his knees and he appreciated the gesture. He crawled towards his assigned spot and was a little surprised when Castiel manoeuvred him over his knees sideways. Dean ended up with his upper body in Castiel’s lap, his arms pulled behind his back and trapped in Castiel’s tight grip.

He didn’t like this position. It was fucking with his equilibrium and he didn’t have anything to strain into when the pain started, which was no doubt why Castiel chose this. But then Castiel’s free hand resumed playing with his hair and Dean relaxed.

Usually Castiel didn’t have a free hand. Dean had forgotten about Jimmy and only remembered when the first strokes of a paddle rained down on his ass. He hissed but didn’t make a noise, gritting his teeth instead. Then Jimmy was targeting his middle, catching the plug and hammering it inside in an incessant rhythm and Dean could feel himself relax, go pliant, go under.

His Sir was constantly touching him, keeping his arms trapped and helping Dean to be good and not try and cover his ass. It was reassuring to feel close to Sir when another man was paddling him. He’d wished to feel the dom’s hands on his skin earlier, but now he realized that he never wanted to be alone with someone else. Only Sir. But this was his Sir gifting him this and when his first tears fell, part of it was gratitude.

With the constant pressure against his prostate and the heat in his ass, Dean could feel himself get closer and closer to orgasm and he started to panic. He wasn’t allowed. He knew he wasn’t. He bit his lip to distract himself.

“No.” Sir’s finger pried his lips apart but it slipped inside, so Dean could suck on it. Dean could feel Sir’s erection pressing into his side and he wished he could suck on his cock instead. Just when he could feel his insides tighten, preparing him to fail, the blows stopped and landed on his tender thighs instead. Dean whimpered, but he was grateful.

“You’re doing so good for me, my love,” Castiel praised him, his thumb caressing Dean’s tongue. Dean sucked harder and the heat from his ass and thighs started to seep through his whole body, making him tingly and happy.

All too soon, the blows stopped and his panties were pushed down. There was a hand back on his plug, pulling it out a little and pushing it back in, twisting and turning it and then, whenever it was pushed back in, his ass was spanked. Before he knew it, Dean was close again and he bit down on Sir’s finger.

The finger was retracted and Dean earned a slap for it, regretting it instantly. But Sir wasn’t mad. “I know, baby,” Sir crooned. “You can take it. Take it and be good for me.”

Dean whined, trying real hard and just as before, the torment stopped before he could fail. They gave him a moment to collect himself, then he could feel the lick of a strap. And it hurt. It hurt so good. It lit up his whole backside and he was flying high on endorphins, not really noticing much else around him but the smack, smack, smack sounds the strap was making when it connected with his flesh.

Just before the pain could turn from pleasurable to really painful, it stopped again and once again his plug was played with. He could feel fresh lube being applied and there were fingers in his ass alongside the plug now and Dean couldn’t even tell if it was just one of them or the both of them opening him up further.

He buried his face in the sheets but couldn’t help but thrust up into the sensation, seeking more. Instantly the fingers retreated and he was spanked instead. Dean whimpered, but he couldn’t stop moving anymore. Sir’s hand was not enough to hold him down and soon it was gone and he was pushed off, falling to the ground.

“Bad boy,” Sir chastised. “You know better than to move without permission. And seeking friction so wantonly.” His tongue clucked in disapproval and more tears streamed down Dean’s face. He curled up into a ball, ashamed, but then his Sir was lying right next to him, holding him and rocking him. “Shh, shh,” he soothed and Dean slowly calmed down, clinging to Sir. Sir wasn’t really mad. Sir wouldn’t reward him with touch if he was. 

“I know you’re trying, baby.” Sir reasoned. “And I’m proud of you.” Dean blinked though his tears, feeling humbled when Sir brushed them off his cheek. “You’ve been doing so good so far,” Sir praised. “Shall we tie you down for the rest of it? Will that help?”

“Yes.” Dean nodded eagerly. “Oh, yes, please, Sir. Help me be good. Help me. Wanna be good for you.” Dean nuzzled closer, seeking comfort while he still could. Sir held him for a bit longer, then he extricated himself and stood up, helping Dean up along with him.

Jimmy was standing next to a cross expectantly and Dean’s eyes widened. “Oh, Sir,” he breathed. He wanted it. Oh, he wanted it so much.

Sir led him over. “Front or back?” Sir asked and Dean blinked in confusion. “This is still your reward, Dean, so you get to choose.” Dean took a step back from the cross, frowning. He could see the floggers at Jimmy’s feet and he wanted to feel them lick his chest and land on his cock, but they’d also feel so good on his sore backside, lighting it up even more and making it stick. 

And he couldn’t possibly choose. He couldn’t. “Sir,” Dean whimpered.

Sir was still looking at him expectantly and Dean slowly started to panic again. He didn’t know what to choose. Oh. It was impossible. Then Jimmy saved him. “Don’t be daft, Cas. The boy is clearly out of it.” Dean gasped at the lack of respect with which he was addressing his Sir. Dean knew he was to respect Jimmy as well, but he couldn’t talk like that to Sir.

“It’s ok, baby,” Sir soothed him, taking his hand and leading him towards the cross. Dean was bound against it face first and before Jimmy started flogging his back, Sir settled in on the other side of the cross, keeping eye contact with Dean.

It was the most intimate experience and Dean couldn’t find himself able to look away. Jimmy must have been using both arms as he did before, because Dean didn’t get any respite. There was a constant rain of fire against his backside. But it didn’t just hurt, it caressed and soothed and he could feel his muscles relax in his bonds. Usually, he was alone in this experience, but with Sir so close to him, watching out for him and being connected to him, it transcended the whole experience and he was grateful that Sir was giving this to him. He was happy to share his flight with Sir.

Sir kept mumbling praise, but single words had lost their meaning. Dean could just feel it under his skin, warming him up from the inside just as the flogger was warming him up from the outside. He wished he could stay in this place forever, just floating. Just happy and together with Sir.

Jimmy tapered off slowly and Dean was slumped in his bindings when it was over. They both had to steady and carry him to the bed when he was freed. He relaxed in the sheets, but a snap and an “Up” command had him scrabble to his hands and knees.

The fingers were back playing with his plug and Dean looked over his shoulder, seeing Jimmy form a question and Sir hesitating before shaking his head. Jimmy looked disappointed but Dean couldn’t really care. He liked Jimmy and he wanted to thank him for sending him flying, but he wasn’t his Sir.

Then Jimmy climbed up onto the bed in front of Dean, opening his pants and taking his cock out. Dean’s eyes lit up and he licked his lips, wondering if they tasted the same, if they had the same feel to it. From what Dean could tell, Jimmy’s cock seemed a little smaller but wider in girth and he couldn’t wait to feel it in him.

“You want it, boy?” Jimmy asked, slapping Dean’s cheek with his cock. And Dean did. He did. But he looked back behind him to his Sir.

Sir rewarded him with a warm, pleased look. “Dean, I want you to thank my brother for making you feel so good. I know you want to be good for the both of us.” Sir caressed his scalp. “Please show Jimmy how lucky I am to have such a talented, pleasing sub.”

Dean smiled serenely and opened his lips, engulfing Jimmy’s cock in one smooth slide down. He was rewarded by Jimmy cursing and Jimmy’s hands on his head, keeping him down. He could tell it was Jimmy, because he was just held, not caressed, but it was ok. He’d do this for Sir. He’d show off all his skills and be the best boy.

Breathing through his nose, Dean waited until he was allowed back up and then started a slow, deep bob of his head, sliding his tongue around the head of Jimmy’s cock and collecting the taste. It was different than Sir’s. Less sweet and not as good, but it made Dean smile. He would never run the danger of confusing the two of them.

He was fully immersed in giving Jimmy the best blowjob ever when Sir was back behind him, skin to skin. Dean was pleased and honoured Sir had chosen to be naked with him. His plug was pulled out but Sir didn’t give him any time to feel empty. He thrust in immediately, grabbing a hold of Dean’s hips and almost jostling him off Jimmy’s cock. Jimmy retaliated by grabbing his head and forcing him back to deep-throat again.

Dean wasn’t given any time to adjust, the doms both tugged and prodded at him, Sir slamming into Dean’s sore backside hard and Jimmy almost not giving him time to breathe. Dean loved it though. He felt thoroughly used and he did his best to relax and let them both take their pleasure from him.

Jimmy came first, coming deep down Dean’s throat and Dean swallowed around his cock still spurting, delighted to hear Jimmy curse again. When he’d emptied and pulled out, Castiel stilled his thrusting.

“Thank you, brother,” Sir gritted out, voice rough. “Now please leave.”

Dean looked up at Jimmy, who was gaping at them. But then he shook his head and scrambled off the bed. Before he left though, he ruffled Dean’s head. “Thanks, Dean. Castiel is lucky to have you and I’d be happy to share again.” Jimmy leaned a little closer. “Or, you know, if you ever want a proper Master, I’ll make sure to give you my number.”

“Out,” Sir commanded and Dean shivered a little at the threat in his voice. But he knew it wasn’t directed at him. Still, Sir must have felt him and he petted and caressed his hair and the back of his head until a door closed and Jimmy’s presence was gone from the room.

“Nobody gets to watch you come but me,” Sir muttered possessively and Dean shivered again. He liked feeling so thoroughly owned and also, this meant he would be allowed to come, finally. Dean almost sobbed in relief.

He rested his head on his arms and arched his back, preparing for Sir to continue to use him rough. Dean wasn’t disappointed and Sir slammed back into him aggressively, hand in his hair and pressing his face into the mattress until he let go to spank Dean instead. And shit. The simmering pain was aflame again right away and he sobbed, needing to come badly.

“Please, Sir,” he started mumbling. “Please, oh please. Please, please.”

Sir chuckled darkly and leaned over Dean, covering him with his frame and pressing him into the mattress fully until Dean was lying down flat and Sir was rutting into him. His weight fully settled on Dean’s sore skin and it just hurt so good Dean could do nothing but soar and wait until he reached the sun and crashed and burned.

Which he did, when Sir reached between them, grabbing Dean’s cock and squeezing hard, rasping, “Come,” into his ear. And Dean complied. He came so hard he saw stars and heard nothing but the blood rushing in his ears and then a loud ringing and then silence until sounds slowly filtered through again.

Sir was whispering praise and pressing soothing kisses all along his neck and shoulders. Dean turned his head and earned an open-mouthed kiss, straining to get deeper, but the position didn’t allow for it. With a groan, Sir pulled out and Dean was rolled onto his side, coddled in Sir’s arms and thoroughly kissed. 

They kissed and groped and lay entangled until Dean’s high started to wear off and he fully realized all the places he hurt. And damn. It was a good hurt though and he’d be happy to feel sore for the next few days. But still. He groaned.

“You were so good for me, my love. So good.” Castiel kissed him and Dean blushed, hiding his face. “You back with me, Dean?”

“Urgh,” Dean replied. His mouth felt dry and tasted of come. Not Castiel’s come and he made a face. 

Castiel kissed his cheek. “Come on, baby. Let’s get home.” He helped Dean sit up and handed him a bottle of water which Dean downed gratefully. He also spotted some chocolate bars on the counter but he’d rather go home and get a burger and a beer. Castiel knew him well enough and didn’t offer him anything else, just helped him dress in a bathrobe before dressing himself. They collected Dean’s good panties and his plug and left through the backdoors to get to the locker room where Dean’s clothes would be.

“You’ve made me really proud tonight, Dean,” Castiel praised him when he led him out of the club. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your infractions though. When we get home, you’ll get your five swats with the crop.” Dean shuddered. He could already feel them on his sore skin. “And then you can have your burger and your beer.”

Dean grinned and stopped Castiel to kiss him, expressing his gratitude without words before they continued their journey home.


End file.
